Unlike Cheesy Action Films
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: Original Arc. What were Misa's thoughts after Light Yagami failed at taking down Near and was killed?


**A/N:** -headdesk- I know I've been inactive! I'm very sorry about that! Oi! Oh and Anthem For The Underdog is being put on hiatus...if you guys couldn't already figure that out. Lol. I do want to continue working on the story, but I'm not working on it at the moment. Who knows, I might get the next chapter up by next month. At the same time, however, I may not, so I'm putting that one on hold for a bit.

Since I've been so inactive, I decided I'll go write up a whole bunch of random fanfics. Just of whatever I happen to have sudden inspiration for. They'll most likely all be oneshots. However, I might throw in a few twoshots or threeshots. We shall see. :) I hope you guys don't mind me posting random, shot ones. Although I figured you guys would probably want me writing short, random fics than no fics at all, right? Lol. I hope so. ^ ^;;

* * *

~.:+:.~

There I was that horrible evening. Staring at a mirror that wasn't loving me back, the dim, marigold lighting faintly flickered within the cheap hotel I was staying in. Loving me back? No, there was no love involved at all—giving or receiving. With despair, I gazed at my spiritless reflection that reflected back the same—if not even more—misery.

For the first time in my life, I wished that the events previously going on had been more like those on the cheesy, action films my dad always watched. I never really understood why he enjoyed the predictable, unoriginal plot lines until today. As of right now, I'd give anything to have my life turn out like one of those corny, unimaginative tales. Why would I wish something like that onto myself? Easy. In those cinemas, the good guys always heroically come out on top. They always got away scratch free on high speed chases, they always saved the day with fierce heroics, and more importantly,...they always lived.

Dulled from depression, my hazel eyes appeared almost gray from my inanimate state. The white of my eyes were splotchy red from lamenting. Cold tears not cool enough to shake my numb body fell down my face, smearing my make-up. No matter what kind of day I was having, I was never without make-up. However, life had other plans; it seemed like life was trying to wash away my dying beauty even further. Runny mascara and eyeliner streaked my cheeks like war paint after a lost revolution, looking like the last bits of unused oil. This oil mess contrasted sharply with the snowy powder I had splashed onto my face. Now as I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help but think that this time the powder made me look like a ghost—a lost soul. I wonder if ghosts have black blood. Maybe that's what those streaks really are—blood and not make-up after all. However, what stood out the most was the pale pink color that painted my thin lips. Like flower petals on a war field, it just didn't seem to fit with the whole picture.

I didn't bother putting my hair up into two, small pigtails with cute, hair clips. My vivid blond hair fell down three inches past my shoulders, lying limply over me. Although it didn't appear that way to outsiders, to my eyes it looked like every dull blond strand was out of place. There seemed to be more stray wisps of hair than usual, and my bangs weren't setting right over my forehead for they were messing up my powdery foundation further.

The mirror reflected one of my favorite outfits, but it wasn't bringing me the same upbeat aura like it usually did. I was wearing my Gothic Lolita-Style dress that didn't quite come down to my knees. The strapless dress hung off my shoulders, wrapping around my chest and back. The black of the whole outfit was more ominous than usual, and the white lace that trimmed the dress looked tattered through my watery eyes. Maybe it's just because my vision is blurred from crying so much, but I looked more like a gothic styled zombie than a young, beautiful woman.

My sides were hurting from my nonstop wailing and lamenting. Shrill screeches had echoed the streets as I clearly remember dragging my legs to the hotel only an hour and a half ago. I had scraped up my dark violet, high heels against the crack, coarse concrete of the sidewalk when I was limping and dragging myself to the motel in woe. However, I could care less about my shoes at the moment. In spite of what others might think because I'm a fashion model, I had far greater things to worry about.

Caked with blood, the tips of my fingers were damaged and still bleeding in some places. At one point before I reached the inn, I had thrown myself against the concrete, moaning and wailing as I roughly dragged my fingernails against the surface. Trying to rip up the sidewalk itself, the concrete had won the battle and left my fingernails ripped, bruised, and bloody. Two of my fingernails were hanging loosely from being almost completely torn off. Yes, they hurt dreadfully, but the agony in my chest pained me much more. My heart was ripped and torn—not shattered. No, that would have been too simple and quick. No, my heart had been clawed out, nails dug into the flesh, hacked into pieces, and left in a bloody mound of a mess that only lightly hinted that the remains were once a beating heart.

From slamming myself against the concrete, my knees were badly scratched up. Watching my reflection in the hotel's full body mirror, I could see how badly I was shaking. My legs looked ready to buckle, and the rest of my body was trembling horribly. Having just gone through some horrific trauma, I don't feel ashamed about this in any way. Also sadly enough, it wasn't over with. Not yet.

This world had been sentenced to forever be tainted with evil, crime, and wrong doing. We had lost the war, and now it would never be pure. However, I'm not most unhappy about this fact; that's not why I'm lamenting. I'm not even crying because of the fact that I lost the war. No, I'm sobbing because I had lost my true love within this struggle. My true love, my king, my knight in shining armor, the God of the new world—Light Yagami. He had been killed—murdered—by those that opposed us and our ways. We had the upper hand; we were winning for the longest time before they somehow found a weak spot, took control, killed my love, and destroyed us.

Although, I wasn't without a plan. I had one final act to perform in this play. Even if I didn't do what I was planning, they would find me. Like stubborn, brute mutts, they'd hunt me down like a crippled rabbit until I was theirs for them to do as they pleased. No, I wasn't going to let that happen...However, I could not continue on without my king. My love, you know I can not do this without you. You've always known that for I've told you before. Even in death, I'm sure it's plain for you to see what I plan to do.

Today was your last day on Earth, and like soul bounded lovers, it will be my last day as well. That is the meaning of true love, isn't it? We live together and die together, remaining one soul for eternity. You'd want me to do this too, wouldn't you? Because you love me back, right? If it were me who was dead now and you still alive, would you do the same for me? I hope you would have. No, I know you would have. At a time like this, there's not room for chances and maybes.

I won't write a note of parting. I won't say goodbye. I won't even let myself cry anymore, but maybe that's because my body physically can't shed any more tears. All that I have to say, I'll say it to you, my knight, when I reach you. I won't say goodbye because I will be saying hello to you once you catch me in your arms when I soar to my death—my rebirth—_our_ rebirth. You will catch me, won't you?

As I depart from the hotel, I only have my destination in mind as I hold my head high. Near will not be the only one to end a tale to start another. My name is Misa Amane, and even though this story may be finished, another one will start. My new beginning begins tonight.

...Doesn't it?

* * *

:)  
I really don't know why I had sudden inspiration to write a little fic on Misa. It just sorta happened.  
Finally, I did something that's not AU! It's actually of the original arc! Woot! Original, Death Note craving met!

Reviews are loved.  
Tell me how much you missed me. ;)  
...Or tell me how much you didn't miss me. That's cool too. ^ ^;;


End file.
